This proposal requests renewal of support for an ongoing longitudinal study of 512 male college graduates (jointly supported, from 1976 to 1978, by the National Institute of Mental Health, MH26421, and the National Science Foundation, SOC75-21098). Extensive personality, work history and other life experience data were obtained in 1976 by a mail survey. The numerous personality scales administered during the respondents' college years by the Michigan Student Study make it possible to examine psychological change from college entry to 10 years following graduation. The data analyses, conducted during the first two years of the project, have focused on a major issue in the area of social structure and personality: the effects of occupational experience on psychological change in adulthood. These analyses have demonstrated the importance of work autonomy for change in the self-concept work involvement, and intrinisic and people oriented occupational reward values. They have also shown that income enhances the self-concept and the evaluation of extrinsic rewards. Renewal of support is requested to extend the analyses to encompass a broader, life course perspective. The central objective of the proposed research is to develop more comprehensive causal models of personality change from late adolescence to early adulthood, focusing on the psychological antecedants and consequences of the work career. As in the previous analyses, causal models will be estimated using the confirmatory factor analysis procedure. Several of the central personality attributes to be examined are important criteria of psychological well-being and reflective of mental health. As the psychological implications of different intersections of events in the early work career and the family life cycle will be examined, this study will enable a fuller understanding of the impacts of social structure on the developing adult personality.